1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glove support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved glove support apparatus wherein the same permits air circulation and directing of oils and emollients onto a glove mounted on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove support apparatus is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, glove support apparatus has been of expansive and unnecessarily complicated construction to mount gloves thereon to preserve their geometric configuration and prevent shrinking during storage. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,287 to Rede, et al., wherein a rigid form is mounted interiorly of a glove with a separate thumb portion, wherein each form includes a hollow cavity, and wherein each form is receivable within a pouch formed with an oil impregnated liner to receive the glove forms therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,285 to Chezum illustrates the use of a glove form formed with openings therethrough to permit draining of dirt and debris from the glove subsequent to a washing, wherein the form is provided with a hook to suspend the form during a drying procedure subsequent to a washing of the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,094 to Plicki is illustrative of a glove form of a rigid construction formed with a removable thumb to mount a glove thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,142 to Mechaneck illustrates a stand for drying gloves, wherein the stand is of a generally rigid construction to enable drying of the glove subsequent to washing thereof, or merely a convenient support of gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,724 to Pitcher illustrates a glove form, wherein the digital ends of the fingers and thumb of the glove form are enlarged to save materials in the construction of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved glove support apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use in insertion within an associated glove, as well as effectiveness in the geometric protection of the glove's configuration and for directing preservatives into the glove during support thereon.